Hope O'Neill
by xxxkimmixxx
Summary: Hope O'Neill reflects on her life and loved ones.


**Hope**

**Summary:** Hope reflects on her life and loved ones.

**Disclaimer:** I do not now nor have I ever owned any character of Stargate SG1, however Hope is mine. I just play with the other characters so don't sue.

Hope O'Neill stood on the corner of 69 Maple Avenue waiting for her parents to hurry up shopping in the supermarket. She had been to her friend's house, to town and to her boyfriends to deliver his birthday presents she had just bought and wrapped up in town. What was the point of agreeing for a lift into the town if her mum and dad were gonna take ages to do the shopping. Shame if she was at home she would of phoned her dad and told him she was walking home from town. Random wanderer he would have called her, She loved to walk wherever she was, it gave her a relief from everyday stresses. Smiling she took her Walkman out of her backpack and switched it to on. Sighing as the first track came on she began to walk over to where the truck was parked and sat on the bonnet. Making herself comfortable she began to sing the tune silently to herself,

'I'm coming up  
So you better get this party started  
I'm coming up  
So you better get this party started

_Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive  
Sending out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lots of style, check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean'_

Oh crap she needed an outfit for Rachael's party next Saturday, Hope thought. That didn't give her much time to find an outfit she liked! By the time she got back to Colorado she would only have one day to go shopping. Rachael's present was kinda easy to find and buy; anything pink would do; so she got a fluffy pink cushion, chocolates and a new C.D.

'_I'm coming up  
So you better get this party started  
(I'm coming up, uh huh)  
I'm coming up  
So you better get this party started_

_Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat  
Cruising through the west side  
We'll be checking the scene  
Boulevard is freaking as I'm coming up fast  
I'll be burning rubber, you'll be kissing my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner Number One Superstar'_

That reminded her mum had promised that for her 17th birthday she would be getting driving lessons off her uncle Ferritti. Knowing him she would be kissing ass after a while. Little to her mothers knowledge he could pull the car into a 360 skid and pull out of it perfectly without a scratch on him or the car. Dad knew though he was in the car at the time along with herself. It was kinda scary though especially with Marilyn Manson – Tainted love- on the radio. Skidding on a busy road in the pouring rain trying to get to the airfield to meet mum off the plane along with uncle Daniel, uncle Teal'c and Major Hailey was not my idea of fun. But we didn't crash so I laughed with dad and uncle ferritti when we got to the airfield and mum asked us why we were all pale.

' _I'm coming up  
So you better get this party started  
(I'm coming up, uh huh)  
I'm coming up  
So you better get this party started  
Get this party started_

_Making my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove  
Pumping up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me  
I'm your operator, you can call any time  
I'll be your connection to the party line_

_I'm coming up  
So you better get this party started  
(I'm coming up, uh huh)  
I'm coming up  
So you better get this party started_

_I'm coming up  
So you better get this party started  
(I'm coming up, uh huh)  
I'm coming up  
So you better get this party started_

_Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now'_

Spotting her mum and dad as the track finished she jumped off the bonnet and walked over to them. Grabbing two bags in each hand she started walking back towards the truck. One more week and they would leave to go back to Colorado and dad to the academy, her to school and mum to Cheyenne Mountain Complex.

"Mum what do you do in ole Cheyenne, that's so important?" Hope asked knowing what the answer would be but half hoping her mother would now trust her enough to tell her.

"Hope, you know what I do down there. I work on Deep space radar telemetry. Why do you keep asking me honey?" Replied Sam.

"I think we both know why she does baby, maybe we should…" Jack said calmly.

"No" Hope and Jack both looked very surprised at that little word that had been issued with such fierceness.

Hope knew that an argument wasn't a good thing to have at the moment. Though it did hurt that her parents didn't even trust her with whatever it is that they did there. However that was her life, it had always been that way, she supposed it always would be.


End file.
